


I Don't Always Need Saving

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Series: Ryan and Jon's Love Story [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that Geoff decides to film a Go, and gets playful with Jon. But what happens when Ryan gets protective of his boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Always Need Saving

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set during Go #39. The one where Michael and Gavin jump on Jon, and Ryan flips out. I needed a bit of drama, and plus I wanted to see protective Ryan…so yeahhhh… These one shots will jump around. But they will have author’s notes to describe them!

Jon sat in the Achievement Hunter offices like he always did, his yellow and white cane sitting beside him. Since his accident, and him recovering from a seizure while driving, walking was proving to be difficult, despite the physical therapy. Today had been a particularly bad day at therapy, he was in more pain than usual, and all he wanted to do was to feel as close to his boyfriend, Ryan Haywood as possible. Ryan watched as Jon read something on his iPad, and turned back to the guys in his office.

“Guys, please don’t hassle Jon much physically, today. He’s hurting bad.”

“Okay, no problem man!”

Geoff said, watching Ryan make his way over to the sofa and fuss over Jon. After Jon nodded and quietly said that he was okay, Ryan kissed him softly on the forehead and returned back to his desk. After sorting things out, and filming various things, Ryan came back over to check on Jon.

“You okay, love?”

“I…want…cookies.”

“Cookies! Okay, love. I’ll get you some cookies. Anything else, baby?”

“Juice. Please?”

“Okay.”

Ryan said, stroking Jon’s face. He kissed his lips softly, before going over to his desk and pulling out a messenger bag. He took out a little bag of gluten free cookies and a juice box. He pulled the table that was in front of Jon, but still out of his reach, and moved it over, placing the cookies and juice box on the table within Jon’s reach.

“You want help, baby?”

Jon shook his head and pointed at Ryan playfully. Ryan knew that meant to return to work. He stood up and walked back over to his desk, and sat back down. He turned his chair back towards Jon, before angling it just a bit to listen to Geoff ramble on about that week’s Go. That’s when it happened so fast. He heard Geoff say ‘first one to kiss Jon Risinger on the mouth wins’ and then saw Michael and Gavin jump up and run towards the couch. Before he could react, he heard Jon’s cry of pain.

“What the fuck, guys?!”

Ryan yelled. But he couldn’t do anything, because they were still filming. Geoff shook his head, looking at Ryan and tried to maintain some kind of peace. He needed everyone to get through this Go first. Jon was huddled in the corner of the couch and was trying not to cry. Ryan could feel his temper starting to boil. He glared at Geoff before he spoke, knowing that his boss had planned this whole thing.

“I have to go check on him!”

Ryan yelled. Lindsay stepped forward and patted Ryan’s shoulder. She knew that he had to work, so she handed the phone off to someone else, and motioned to Ryan that she’d go check on him. Ryan nodded, grateful that Lindsay was there in that moment. Lindsay was the only other person Jon trusted besides him and Meg. He turned back to the game and focused on that, knowing that if he didn’t finish this, Geoff would skin him alive. A few minutes later, when Ray was declared the eventual winner, Ryan threw his controller down and rushed over to the couch.

“Sweetheart, it’s me. Look up.”

Jon looked up at Ryan and stuttered out a sob. Ryan looked up and noticed the rest of the Achievement Hunters and Geoff standing around. He felt the words in his chest bubbling up, and he was so fucking angry that the words just flowed right out of him.

“Fuck you, assholes! You fucking knew how fragile he is, yet you chose to fucking ignore that.”

“Ry…please…th-they me-meant no harm. I panicked.”

“It’s not okay babe, trust me! But if you’re okay, then I trust you.”

Ryan said, nuzzling Jon’s temple softly. Jon turned his head slightly and placed a light kiss on Ryan’s cheek. He knew that he needed to get the words out, and it was failing him, but he knew how patient Ryan was with him, so he took his time speaking.

“Ry…you are…my pr-protector. And I-I-I love you so much…for that. You know?”

Ryan smiled, nodding slightly at his boy. He adjusted his position on the sofa and pulled Jon into his lap, holding Jon against him. Some described it as a weird way to be held, but Jon felt connected and safe when Ryan held him this way. He watched as Ryan turned towards his friends and looked up at them, preparing to speak.

“I am so sorry. Since his seizure and the accident, I have been a little bit protective of him. I worry probably more than I should. He usually tells me when a situation is too much for him. You guys are my bros, and I’m not ashamed to admit when I’m wrong. I know that you wouldn’t deliberately hurt Jon.”

Geoff walked over to Ryan and patted him on the back before squatting down, looking at Jon square in the eye and laughing slightly. Jon was chuckling as best as he could with his anxiety holding him back, but Geoff quietly spoke and knew that this needed to happen.

“You want to tell him?”

“Yeah.”

Geoff started laughing as he backed up towards the rest of the guys. They were all in on it, and Jon liked pranking Ryan sometimes. Jon knew Ryan was stressed from everything, and needed a bit of a moment, so he decided to recruit the boys. Yeah, he was hurting, but he’d wanted to have some fun too. Ryan was confused, but watched as Jon placed small kisses on his cheek before speaking.

“Ry…I a-asked Geoff…to do that. I lo-love y-you…but I’m n-not br-breakable. Pl-please forgive me.”

Jon asked, genuinely worried that Ryan wouldn’t forgive him. Ryan nodded and kissed Jon’s lips softly, knowing that he could never be angry at him. And at that point, he knew to trust Jon’s judgment, and also knew that Jon was going to be just fine physically.


End file.
